


The Next Step

by Missy



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xena and Gabrielle skinny dip and make plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Xena: Warrior Princess, Xena/Gabrielle, swimming, secluded, night, together

Xena’s eyes glistened in the light as Gabrielle approached, her skin smooth and beaded over with drops of crystal like condensation. She was stunning tonight, freshly scrubbed of all road dust and detritus, but then Gabby was always beautiful to Xena. 

The two women circled each other in the water, unconsciously joining in a mating dance that was centuries older than even their twined souls. Xena bit back a confident smirk as Gabrielle extended her graceful writer’s arms and pulled her into an embrace.

Their bare skin brought a searing warmth whenever they touched flesh-to-flesh, lips soft and sweet and flavored of something akin to blood, akin to danger. The sex of a woman tasted of sea water; it was no small feat to switch from kissing the waves to sucking each other.

Gabrielle rolled her legs against Xena’s, enjoying the silky contact between their skin. “Are you ready for the next step?”

“I’ll go anywhere with you,” Xena declared.

Then dove into the navy blue cavern of the night together.


End file.
